Lost and Found
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: John Hart manages to erase Jack Harkness from Ianto's memory. Jack/Ianto, brief Ianto/John.


_My first attempt at Torchwood, concrit would be appreciated._

"Take it…" Jack grinned with his lips pressed firmly against Ianto's, who was sitting on his desk, his hands pinned by his side and his legs open to accommodate him.

Ianto smiled as he pulled his head back in resistance, he did not want to eat a cherry out of Jack's mouth.

"Come on, take it…" Jack teased as he rubbed his hard on against Ianto's through the fabric of their clothing. It was 6am and nobody else had reached the hub yet, they could do what they liked without hinder.

Jack grinned before quickly capturing his lover's lips and forcing the plump red cherry into his mouth.

Ianto moaned as the kiss deepened.

"Sir…" was whispered sultrily against Jack's kiss bruised lips.

Ianto gripped the back of Jack's shirt tightly while widening his legs and he felt his lover squeeze his arse. His body was over heating from the onslaught.

"Ianto…" Jack moaned, loving the extra sweet taste of Ianto with cherry juices in his mouth. If he had his way, every orifice on Ianto's body would be dripping with cherry juice for him to lick later. Or maybe grape juice, he like grapes.

They were both hot for each other, ready to get it on when the rolling noise of the cog door opening drifted to their ears.

"Shit," Jack muttered, peeved, as Ianto pushed him away, got off his desk and straightened his suit. Immaculate, methodical, damn sexy in that tie that matched his eyes.

"I'll start making coffee, Sir," Ianto said before walking off.

"Call me Jack," the ex-time agent sighed, he didn't like interruptions when he got hard for Ianto and the man never listened and kept calling him Sir when others was around. Irritating.

"Right, Sir," Ianto chuckled before closing Jack's office door behind him, knowing it would piss the bloke off. He smiled as he descended the stairs into the main hub, only to be met with the concentrated face of Tosh, who had a pencil in her mouth and a file in her hand.

"Hi Tosh," Ianto greeted while walking over to the coffee station.

Startled, the woman looked up at Ianto at the sound of his voice. "Oh, hi Ianto, I didn't see you there."

Ianto upturned his lips in that way he usually did in acknowledgement. "The usual?"

Tosh nodded before sitting around her work station and booting up her computer. She started working and five minutes later she had a steamy cup of Ianto's excellent coffee before her.

At that moment Owen walked in with a grumpy "Hi, mates," and Ianto barely nodded before making Owen's favorite filtered espresso. The guy's mood seemed to brighten just by the smell of the hot beverage.

Ianto had brought breakfast with him earlier and he offered the two steaming plates of bagels, scrambled eggs and sausage. They were immensely grateful.

The cog door opened again and Gwen filed in with a general greeting. They all gave her an answer in unison.

"Ianto, black, one cube of sugar please," the woman said while keeping her eyes glued in the morning paper.

Ianto did what he was told, then handed her the beverage. He offered her breakfast but she refused with a dreamy sigh; Ryhs must have given her breakfast in bed. He then announced he would be delivering Jack's coffee up to his office.

Ianto Jones wasn't seen for another hour.

*****TW*****

It was night and the snarl of the weevil around the corner of the abandoned warehouse rang out as Tosh and Ianto held their weevil spray at the ready. They had to catch it off guard or it could maul, then eat them.

"Jack, everything alright on your end?" Ianto asked lowly into the communicator in his ear. A clear yes was his answer and he focused back on the weevil at hand, he trusted Jack to take care of Gwen and Owen.

"Ready?" Tosh whispered.

Ianto nodded.

They ran out and attacked, Ianto creating a distraction as Tosh sprayed the weevil.

Tosh touched the communication device in her ear when they were through, "Got him Jack, bring the car around to the back."

"We've bagged ours too, be there in a bit," she heard Jack mutter.

Ianto looked behind him, because he thought he heard a sound when Tosh was talking to Jack. The area was dark, eerie because it was the dead of night. About four smaller houses were pooled together and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It looked deserted, but one could never be too sure.

Tosh noticed the frown on Ianto's faces. "What's wrong, Ianto?"

She looked in the direction he was looking but couldn't see anything...except deserted buildings and dark eerie shadows like those in a B rated horror movie.

Ianto took the gun tucked in the small of his back and released the safety. "Wait here Tosh, I'll be right back."

"Ianto, wait…" Tosh sighed at the retreating Ianto. Somebody had to stay with the weevil until the others arrived and she sighed in frustration. Sometimes Ianto was so stubborn

Ianto tried to avoid the sliver of fear racing up his spine as he investigated the dark areas. Around each corner he would silently creep, point his gun and hope there was no shape shifter or body snatching alien orgasm waiting in the dark. He had covered most of the area when he sighed audibly, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding and decided to head back to Tosh. He turned around when there was suddenly a very bright flash of light, like a glaring headlight and everything went black.

*****TW*****

"Tosh, where's Ianto?" Jack asked first thing as he jumped out of the SUV parked at Tosh's feet.

Owen and Gwen started loading the weevil into the back.

Tosh pointed behind her worriedly. "He went over there."

Jack cursed as he drew his weapon and started to trudge in the general direction Tosh had pointed. He didn't get far before he could see a disoriented Ianto walking towards him.

"Ianto…?" Jack called out before jogging over to his lover. He re-holstered his weapon when his lover stood before him and he put a reassuring hand on that broad shoulder.

"You ok, Ianto?" Jack asked worriedly, he didn't like the confused look on Ianto's face.

"Yeah, Sir, I'm fine," Ianto answered with a half smile. A hand was suddenly on his cheek before it stopped on his neck, lingering a little too long for his liking.

"Jack…?"

"Let's go back to the hub," Jack suddenly said, walking away as he pulled Ianto with him.

Sitting in the SUV, the lot of them heading back, Jack took periodic glances at Ianto through his rear view mirror, who kept looking out the window with a far away look in his eyes. He wondered what was wrong; Ianto looked too down for his liking.

Ten minutes later, the SUV was parked in the garage, the weevils led to a cell and everybody returned to their station. When the other three walked through the cell and up the stairs, Jack held Ianto back, tugging on his right arm as the three walked ahead. He cupped Ianto's face in his hands.

"Hey, you ok?"

Ianto's brows knitted at Jack's sudden display of affection and he pulled his head back. "I'm fine Sir, why don't we go on up, yeah?"

Jack quirked a brow at Ianto's sudden distance. He watched as he walked away, heading up the steps leading to the main hub and he followed a moment later, shrugging off his worry as paranoia.

Problem was, paranoia was a very good excuse to be worried.

Ianto watched as Jack walked up to his office, his gaze lingering a little too long as he wondered why the guy was so touchy feely all of a sudden.

Owen saw Ianto's gaze and snorted as he walked by. "Thinking of a late night shag, Teaboy?"

Ianto turned confused blue eyes to Owen. "Shag?"

"Yeah Ianto, you know, Jack bending you over his desk, Tosh's desk, mine?" Owen shuddered at the last part.

"What…?" Ianto asked perplexed. He looked at Tosh and Gwen, who looked like they were trying to hold back laughs.

Tosh suddenly produce a bottle of disinfectant and a piece of clothe and pointed to it candidly.

"Bloody hell, we've all got a bottle of disinfect because of those two," Gwen laughed.

"Why would you blokes think I'm shagging Jack?" Ianto asked, shivering at the idea of him and Jack….in bed…like that.

Owen's eyes squinted in mischief as he drew in a breath. "Denying it now, Teaboy? Jack won't like that, you know…"

"I'm going down to the archives," Ianto scoffed, not understanding what Owen was going on about. Why would he be shagging Jack when he already had a boyfriend?

Ianto had spent about a half hour down in the archives already, periodically checking his stop watch as he filed miscellaneous documents and bills. He moved professionally, sorting by surname or file number or species until he would be ready to return to his flat…to a warm bed…a hot boyfriend. The thought made a smile creep up on his face and the blush on his cheeks could be felt, he was happy he was alone.

"Ianto…"

A hand brushed the back of his neck suddenly and startled, Ianto threw the document in his hand in the air and gasped for breath from fright.

"Sir…?" the Welshman breathed, trying to catch his breath. There was an unreadable expression on Jack's face and he wondered what it was.

"Call me Jack, Ianto."

Ianto's eyes widened as his boss snogged him, pushed his tongue into his mouth and was snogging the hell out of him. Didn't Jack know he wasn't interested?

Ianto managed to push his boss away. "Sir…?"

Jack had a pained look in his eyes and Ianto couldn't figure out why.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest the way he did when he was contemplative. "You don't want me to touch you Ianto, did I do something wrong?"

"W…what?" Ianto asked in his thick welsh accent, confusion written all over his face

"What did I do wrong, tell me and stop pretending I can't touch you," Jack hissed.

Ianto inched over to the open archive doors and tried to make his way up to the main hub.

Jack followed on the heels of the retreating Welshman, he wanted answers, damn it.

"You don't want me to touch you, you're pulling away from me and I need to know why," Jack whispered heatedly. He tried to hold Ianto's arm and the man pulled it a back.

They were standing in the main hub now, engrossed in their argument and not noticing the others were still there, silent, listening to them.

"If you're pursuing a relationship with me Jack Harkness I'm not interested. I'm the _Teaboy_ and you're my boss. Get over yourself 51st century man because not everybody wants to shag you," Ianto said with an air of finality, fifty percent anger and fifty percent incredulity. He did not like that shocked looked that was Jack's current features.

"You're not, _interested_?" Jack asked incredulously, looking at Ianto like he lost his head. He couldn't understand why Ianto was saying these things to him so seriously. It wasn't April's fool, was it?

He doubted it, the were in the middle of August.

"In my office, now," Jack growled as he grabbed Ianto's arm, made to pull him up the stairs, but was not too pleasantly surprised when the man resisted, pulling his hand back.

Ianto had both hands up as if to give Jack the signal to back away. "Sir, you're not acting rationally, please refrain from forcing yourself on me, I'm already taken, Sir."

Jack spluttered something incoherent as the others looked on in confusion themselves. What was wrong with Ianto?

The alarms indicating somebody was entering the hub went off and everybody drew their guns as the cog door started to roll to the side, they all were accounted for.

Ianto smiled, relieved, when he saw who it was, just the man he wanted to see to take him home, away from his sex crazed boss. He re-holstered his weapon.

"John!" Ianto shouted happily as he walked over to the man and kissed him, in front of Jack and the rest of Torchwood Three.

John kept knowing eyes on Jack as he snogged Ianto, kissing him with all the fervor of a man in need of a good shag. The look on Jack's face was priceless! It was like the incredulous, disbelief, wide eyed, how could this be? look one got when their most precious thing was stolen from them; before their very eyes.

The O of surprise of that sinfully wicked mouth, the deep frown and the way his eyes just…disbelieved. Like he said, priceless.

The others watched, uncomfortable, as John pulled back and cupped Ianto's face, for which the Welshman smiled.

"You're ok, love? You don't look too good," John inquired with all the falsetto of a loving boyfriend, which he was not.

Ianto passed a nervous glance at Jack, but reassured John nothing was wrong. "Can you take me to my flat now, please?"

John pecked Ianto on the lips. "Sure eye candy, go wait in my car."

Ianto nodded and walked off, a slight slump to the normally straight shoulder. He felt fatigued.

The cog door closed behind Ianto and it took all but two seconds for Jack's confusion to morph into such immense anger there was a gun pressed between John Hart's eyes.

"Wow! You don't want to explain to eye candy why you killed his boyfriend of two years, do you?" John chuckled before side stepping Jack's gun with a smugness befitting him.

Tosh, Gwen and Owen still had their guns aimed.

Jack lowered his gun and turned around to look at John, who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. He swallowed thickly. "What have you done to him, give him back to me."

John took a sip, smiled and then answered with a clipped and mocking no. "And for the record, anybody who shoots will have eye candy to deal with. Trust me, you don't want that since he's, you know, in love and strong. Could snap your neck like a twig, yeah?"

John eyes shined with mirth as he directed the last part of his statement at Jack, who was trying hard to reign in his whirlwind of emotions.

Jack's frame started to shake slightly. "What have you done to him? Give him back."

John smiled. "You really want to know Jackie-boy?"

Jack looked at him with a glare so evil he decided to spill the beans. He put down the coffee cup, sighed, then paced slowly, as if articulating his thoughts.

"I love you Jack, I really do…but you see, you don't love me back," John chuckled, looking vulnerable for the first time while he said the last part.

Jack shook what little pity he might have had for John out of his mind, he'd gone too far by taking away his Ianto.

"It's really just a simple matter of making you know how I feel when you turn me away for somebody so inferior, even if he his cute," John continued. "You'll know how I feel every time I have to watch you, want you, crave for you and just can't…just can't have you at all. By the way, it wasn't retcon, you can find your way around that…it was an alien parasite cocktail mix; he won't remember unless I allow him. "

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, "Don't…I want him back"

"Not until you've suffered like I have," John said with a soft smile before leaving the hub.

Jack felt like breaking down, but held it in and shuddered helplessly.

*****TW*****

Three days later, Ianto stood in the hub with a pencil in his mouth, going over the monthly supply bill and seeing what he needed to replenish. Ever since two days ago everybody seemed to be walking on eggshells around him, and Jack didn't stop watching.

It was uncomfortable, but they stayed out of his way and he stayed out of theirs, so he could deal.

"Tosh, you used up twice the amount of hand wash you did last month, I thought that was Owen's thing," Ianto chuckled.

"Right," Tosh laughed while looking at Jack nervously, who was watching them…no, Ianto, from the greenhouse railing over head. Every time Ianto left the man looked about ready to snap, they all avoided him at those times.

"Gwen, twice the amount of tissue?" Ianto asked after looking at the second page.

"I had no idea there was alien saliva on the pizza, I swear! I couldn't go home for a week," the woman cringed. Her toilet would have exploded.

He flipped the next page, "Owen, you…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Owen cut him off sardonically from the top of the med bay stairs. "We all have our faults Teaboy, that's why you're here. Now do your job and get me some coffee and biscuits."

Owen was pissed because Jack was pissed and a pissed Jack made his life so much more miserable. Jack was almost impossible to deal with when emotionally unstable and it was all Ianto's fault. Well, it was mostly John but whatever.

Ianto shot Owen a look before chuckling and walking away. He was in the process of getting out the coffee filters when his phone started to ring.

"Hello? Yeah John, I'm fine….lunch, what time? What are we having?... You pervert!...Fine, I'll be heading out for supplies in a bit so I'll meet you there….yeah, I know, I love you too."

The others didn't miss how Jack's eyes darkened to something primal at Ianto's conversation. The tension was too thick to ignore.

Ianto brought Owen's, then subsequently the others their coffee.

Jack went back into his office because while it was obvious Ianto was uncomfortable around him, he still performed his duties. Quite efficiently too.

A few minutes later there was a knock on his door, normally Ianto just came in.

"Sir? Coffee…"

Jack sat back in the chair and bristled as Ianto methodical put his coffee cup down on his desk and straightened, looking for all the world like he rather be elsewhere. Normally his coffee would be complimented with a kiss, or occasionally a shag. He put his hand on the handle of the mug and fiddled with it while looking at the other man intently.

"Ianto…"

"No Sir, I don't remember ever having any sort of feelings for you, you cheating at naked hide and seek or me tattooing my name on your arse, please stop asking," Ianto clipped before offering a wry smile, then walking away, closing Jack's office door softly behind him.

Jack ran his hands over his face and sighed. Despite not believing, Ianto had allowed Owen to run a scan on him and they could find nothing in his system, nothing to _fix_. God, he wanted his Ianto back, he was so close and yet so far, within his reach but untouchable. What John had done… was this the pain he felt every time he saw him? Pining and groveling and just begging for even a glimpse of recognition, a glimmer of hope that he would be accepted but not getting any?

It hurt, hurt when the one you love, the one you had and lost doesn't return your feelings. Looking at Ianto now, without the witty innuendos, the emotions in his eyes and the smile on his lips that was only his, hurt. He had taken for granted that Ianto would always be his and only his, but now…

Grabbing his Greatcoat, Jack stormed out of his office, not wanting to stay in the confined space any longer. Everything in there had Ianto on it; reminding him- the sex on his desk, on the floor, in the corner balancing on the two potted alien plants with the resilience of concrete…holding each other when either one felt down.

The others watched with a mixture of worry as Jack went up the invisible lift until he disappeared up to the Plass.

It didn't take long for Jack to reach his favorite pub and he ordered a drink, vodka on the rocks.

"Nice to see you Jack," A mocking voice rang out behind him after his tenth, or was it fifteenth drink?

Snarling, Jack turned around and bared his teeth at John Hart. "Fuck off."

"Well, we could…" John said in a shy voice, his index finger rubbing the edge of the bar table in a somewhat nervous gesture.

The idea irked Jack on so many levels he abruptly stood and left. This is the man that took his Ianto away and expected him to be civil about it.

The clacking of John's boots followed Jack as he exited the pub and started making his way down the street. He just wanted to get away, be alone to wallow in his self pity, his loss.

"What do you see in him?" John asked in an exasperated voice, having to quicken his steps as Jack took longer, faster strides in a bid to get away.

The question caused Jack to stop suddenly and he slowly turned around, looking at John as of noticing him for the first time.

"He's the reason my world can spin on it's axis, the reason why I look forward to coming back after fifty deaths and the reason I can get up in the morning and look forward to the rest of the day, cause the world is going to shit and I need an anchor to keep me sane."

John swallowed, his Adam apple bobbing as proof and he nodded. He knew exactly how Jack felt. He put his hands in his pants pocket and rocked back on his heels.

"Doesn't do for both of to be suffering now, does it?" John asked rhetorically.

Jack just watched the man as he stood thinking, wondering what he was planning to do.

"You don't love him, give him back," Jack grounded out.

"That I don't," John chuckled. "But he's so naughty, you taught him well."

Jack growled deep in his throat.

"There's no chance for me then…" John pointed out a little solemnly.

"Sorry…" Jack mumbled apologetically, suddenly looking to the side, averting John's disappointed gaze.

John took slow unsure steps and closed the gap between them. Standing so close, he held the lapels of Jack's coat affectionately and said, "I'm going to give him back. It useless, you just don't love me anymore."

Jack's eyes closed as he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, he felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked at John then, not liking the hurt look he sported. He wasn't in love with him, but he cared. He could never stop loving John, it just wasn't the same love John had for him anymore.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" John asked solemnly.

"I'm sorry you're going through that," Jack answered. It was horrifically painful.

John tipped his face and put his lips on Jack's, snogging him slowly and sensually, with all the love he would now keep in a corner of his heart; only for the ex time agent.

They pulled apart a moment later, their breathing ragged as deep blue locked with warm brown.

"Take me to him," John whispered.

*****TW*****

"John!" Ianto smiled when the cog door opened and he saw his boyfriend…and his boss. He put down the coffee pot he had in his hand and walked over to him.

Jack looked at the other three, who were obviously tense and he shook his head at them, conveying that they should relax.

"Hey, eye candy," John answered as Ianto walked over.

"I was thinking about dinner tonight and I decided to make Ravioli with garlic and tomato sauce, basil and…." Ianto trailed off when he noticed the solemn look on John's face. As a matter of fact it was on Jack's, they both looked nervous.

Ianto looked between the two, feeling suspicious. "What's the matter?"

John smiled, took Ianto's head in his hands and snogged him, running his tongue over the other's, tasting, licking, feeding him the antidote for the alien cocktail mix that he'd put on his lips before he reached.

Ianto was stunned, and he suddenly stumbled when he felt his knees go weak, like they wanted to give out. His head started spinning and he felt nauseous. John let go and he suddenly saw colored spots before his eyes, then everything went black.

"Whoa! Hold on Ianto," Jack muttered as he caught his staggering boyfriend in his arms, watching as his eyes fluttered close a moment later.

"Ianto!" Gwen shouted and the three was by Jack's side in no time.

"What did he do?" Tosh asked as Ianto passed out in Jack's arms.

Jack looked at John gratefully. "He gave me back my Ianto."

"Med bay now so I can check him out!" Owen called out and Jack walked away, clutching Ianto close to his chest.

*****TW*****

Two days later, Jack was heading down to the main hub to talk to Gwen when he ran into Ianto on the stairs, a coffee cup in his hand.

"Black, just like you like it, Sir," Ianto smiled while handing the man the cup.

Jack let his fingers linger over Ianto's softly before taking the cup. "Thanks. I want to see you in my office in the next fifteen minutes."

Ianto watched as Jack abruptly turned around and head back up the stairs, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yes, Sir…"

Jack sighed audibly as he sat in his chair, thinking about all the things that had happened a few days ago. When he brought Ianto down to the med bay that night John had left. The next morning Ianto woke up with no recollection of anything that happened between him and John Hart, and he was so relieved he snogged him in front of the others, much to his lover's embarrassment.

Now things were back to normal and rift spikes and weevil sightings were the order of the day because with Ianto Jones by his side, Captain Jack Harkness can face anything.

**Like it, hate it? Let me know :)**


End file.
